


We were all meant to fly

by RoseRozu



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluff and Angst, Good Sibling Kyan Reki, Hurt/Comfort, Kyan Reki Deserves Nice Things, Kyan Reki Needs a Hug, Kyan Reki has an Eating Disorder, M/M, Married Characters, Mentions of Christan Myths, Minor Character Death, Protective Hasegawa Langa, Protective Sakurayashiki Kaoru, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, Title from a Avril Lavinge Song, title may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRozu/pseuds/RoseRozu
Summary: Reki Kyan is a seventeen-year-old orphan, raising his three younger sisters(who all happen to be triplets age four- years- old)alone, while struggling with homework, paying the bills along with his favourite hobby skateboarding, will a new transfer student from all the way from Canada show him that it's okay to be not okay.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Kyan Reki & Nanjo Kojiro | Joe, Kyan Reki & Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Kyan Reki/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam(one sided), Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 18
Kudos: 115





	1. Prologue

**Author’s note: Hi I’m new to the Sk8 The Infinity fandom. I hope you all will look after me, this work hasn’t been checked by a beta, as I haven't got one. But if you’re interested you can contact me on my social media handles:**

**Twitter: @RoseRozu1**

**Tumblr: @RoseRozu22**

**Trigger warning: Maternal Death and mentions of suicide and murder. If these trigger you at any time turn away, now! This fic will not always have fluff, as this will deal with adult themes and such due to Reki’s circumstances in this AU.**

* * *

**∞**

* * *

It was the year 2004 and somewhere in Okinawa, there’s a graduation ceremony at one of the local high schools. 

“I’d like to call Masae Kyan and Kosuke Kyan.” The principal of the school announced into the mic. Two teenagers then stood up, one of them was a plump woman with light to dark brown colored hair and golden colored eyes. She was wearing the traditional clothing for the high school, which consisted of a short-sleeved white top, a black skirt that reaches to her thighs, a pair of high-waisted socks, and a pair of black school slippers. While the male has bright red hair that shines like a ruby in the sunlight. He is seen wearing a long-sleeved white top, and on top a black blazer with golden buttons, while wearing black trousers and a pair of black school slippers. The two teenagers bowed at their principal while the two golden rings sparkled in the sunlight as they were given their graduation papers.

* * *

**∞**

* * *

Later that night Masae knew she couldn’t hide it any longer and announced.

“I’m eighteen weeks pregnant!” 

The husband looked at his wife and picked up her bridal style and twilled her around while smiling gleefully. After a few minutes, he sent her down gently and gently stroked the bump that was protecting the baby. 

Months have passed and at midnight on August 8 th a baby was born, with bright red eyes and hair. 

“What should we call him?” Masae asked while the newborn babe is feeding on her bosom.

“Reki,” Kosuke answered as he looked at his newborn son and wife with love in his eyes. 

“Reki,” Masae repeated to herself. “I love it.” Masae then went back to sleep as she was exhausted bringing a new life to the world.

* * *

**∞**

* * *

It’s been one year since Reki was born and the family has never been happy. Reiki’s been shown to be a happy child always smiling and never cries, and never acts like a spoilt child, but there’s one thing Reki he’s a father's boy. He always wants to follow his father around the house and help him with D.I.Y, however, that all changed around September, 8 th  when police knocked on the Kyan household.

“I’m sorry Kyan-san.” The police said, as soon as Masae opened the door. “Your husband died in a skateboarding accident.” 

Masae’s eyes were full of tears when she asked, “Do you know the cause?”

“I’m afraid not Kyan-san, but we believe it was murder. We can’t bring you his belongings, just yet as we are still investigating.” The police officer said and as soon as he left, for the first time in a year Reki cried along with his mother. 

* * *

**∞**

* * *

Reiki is now six-years-old and is showing the same hobby that his deceased father enjoyed which was skateboarding. But today Reki is watching his mother remarrying a man named Tatsuo Yokoyama, whose eyes according to Riki are green like the leaves on the trees and his hair brown as the tree trunks. His mother is wearing a pure white kimono while wearing the Uchikake as a top layer. While the man Tatsuo is seen wearing a black kimono, as well as hakama, which is a type of pleated trouser, and haori, which is similar to a jacket. While little Riki is seen wearing a Black & Cream Yellow printed Kimono that has images of a falcon posed among pine trees and bamboo. It wasn’t until a short while until the wedding ceremony was complete and Reki’s mother is now named Masae Yokoyama.

* * *

**∞**

* * *

It was May 5 th, 2017 and Reki’s three sisters were born at midnight but without the price of losing his mother. The now twelve-year-old Reki is seen holding his now dead’s mother hand and just said, “All three of my younger sisters are safe, okaasan I’ll promise to look after my younger sisters.”

* * *

**∞**

* * *

It wasn’t long until Reki’s stepfather started to drink and never returns to the house which leaves Reki not having a normal teenage life, he’s always at the house feeding his three younger sisters while changing their dirty nappies, but he never complains. 

Until it was his fifteenth birthday and like just any other day looking after his three sisters, but it all changed when he had a call from the hospital saying that his stepfather committed suicide by stepping in front of a moving train. 

“Thank you for telling me Sensei,” Reiki said unemotionally. And it was not long after Reki went to bed and just like losing his father many years before, he cried and cried until no tears were left.

And it wasn’t until a month after that Reki found himself a part-time job in a skateboarding shop and through that he found a way to act just like his age, an illegal skateboarding race called “S”. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author’s note: For Reki’s dad’s school uniform, I had to use Reki’s and Langa’s uniforms to help me describe the uniform, as I’m unsure if the uniform changes for every generation.**

**Marriage laws in Japan. (source https://japanese-women.net/japanese-marriage-culture/)**

**Traditional Japanese Bride and Groom wear: (source https://mymodernmet.com/traditional-wedding-outfits/#:~:text=During%20a%20traditional%20Japanese%20ceremony%2C%20the%20bride%20will,haori%20%2C%20which%20is%20similar%20to%20a%20jacket.)**

**Traditional children’s kimono: (source https://www.ohiokimono.com/childrens-kimono#:~:text=%20Japanese%20Kimono%20For%20Children%20%201%20Themes,fans%2C%20and%20plum%20blossoms.%20There%20are...%20More%20)**

  
  



	2. Snowfall on a Hot Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Thank you all so much, for the kudos and comments! They made my day and I can say this Reki will have a better time, but it’s going to take some time and I’m watching episode one while typing this chapter but I won’t copy from word to word just a couple of dialects So without further ado, let's officially meet Langa. I’m also still searching for a beta, so if any of you are interested you can contact me on my social media handles:  
> Twitter: @RoseRozu1  
> Tumblr: @RoseRozu22  
> Or if you don’t have any social media, you are more than welcome to email me on this address: roserozu1997@gmail.com  
> Trigger warnings: mentions of suicide

Two years have passed since Reki’s stepfather Tatsuo Yokoyama committed suicide and Reki is now pale as snow and his red vibrant hair has grown to his waist. He’s known as the _‘Snow-white with vibrant red hair.’_ But his personality is just like his mother’s, gentle and very loving, but if you look closely into Reki’s eyes you can see sadness. While his sisters who all are four look so much like their mother but have their father’s mischievous personality. For the sisters, they don’t see Reki as a brother, but as a mother and father combined, if one of them gets sick, Reki is always there to cuddle and sing them to sleep even read them stories. 

Anyway, today was an exciting day for the sisters as they are going to stay at their friend’s house, while Reki will be going to his part-time job. 

“I want you to be nice to the Fujiyoshi,” Reki said as he was about to ring the doorbell. “I’ve left my contact details in all of your overnight bags. So that the Fujiyoshi can contact me anytime while I’m at work.”

The now-four-year old sisters looked at their recently turned seventeen-year-old older brother who happened to have his waist-length hair in a messy bun and wearing a pair of baggy black denim jeans with a chain on the right side of the said jeans, a yellow hoodie with some kind of symbol, a red wristband that is on his right wrist, a pair of purple trainers and of course with his skateboard. 

As the doorbell was answered by the wife of the Fujiyoshi household, the triplets hugged their brother and Reki said “I’ll come and pick you up tomorrow.” He then left but not before telling the wife important details of his sister’s and that he left his contact details in their bag.

 _When I was a kid, back when I watched heroes on TV and stuff, the hero said “What is your happiness?” He hated ending without knowing what happiness was, he said. But no one knows the answer to the meaning of happiness. I thought, “Don’t say scary stuff to kids that aren’t even in grade school yet.” To become rich? To be popular with girls? To get into a good school? To be respected? Of course, I’m sure for many that’s what happiness is. But for me, I know what my happiness is.’_ Reki thought to himself while skating to his place of work. After what felt like hours but was ten minutes Reki finally arrived at his workplace, but only to get into a car. 

“You’re late, Reki” The driver said, sleepily but then fully woke up when he saw that Reki was more pale than usual. “You haven’t eaten yet?”

“I…. I did.” Reki stammered. The driver fully well knows Reki by now went to the passenger seat and opened the holder that had a protein bar packet. “Here. Eat.” The driver said as he forcefully gave Reki the bar while starting the car. Then the adult and teenager went off somewhere.

* * *

**∞**

* * *

Reki and the driver then arrived at an abandoned minefield that was filled with skateboarders wearing makeup, face paint and some even wore masks, and the driver honked at one of the skateboarders.

“Jeez, that was dangerous.” The driver said.

Reki completely ignored the driver’s comment and placed the empty protein bar packet into a plastic bag and then looked out from the passenger window and just said, “It’s all hyped as usual tonight.”

After a minute of driving, Reki and the driver arrived at their destination. Both Reki and the driver then got out of the van. And there stood, a tall and muscular man with a tattoo that has the stylized letters "SD" on his left bicep, and bright orange spiky/mohawk hair accompanied by his white foundation makeup, green eyeliner, and purple lipstick. He is dressed in a stereotypical heavy rocker fashion, donning a sleeveless cropped-like blacktop with grey-white fringes on its collar, some fitted black pants, a few black spiky collars wrapped around his arms and waist, and a ragged/half-torn cape with black being its outer color and purple as its inner.

“I thought you made a run for it.” The rock-star wannabe skateboarder said.

“I’m gonna have you take back the fact that you dissed my skating, Shadow!” Reki said as he was holding his skateboard in his right hand. 

The other skateboarders immediately declared that it was beef and one of the audience even said “ _Snow-white and Shadow are at it !”_

The sirens then went off as if to say _‘The Beef is about to start! The Beef is about to start!’_ But before the race could start the guards outside the minefield were doing security checks and as soon as the guards gave an all-clear, the beef began. Reki and the now named Shadow, are then seen going through turns, using their hands and then Reki went past Shadow, Shadow then used mini bomb things and threw them at Riki, which Riki knew was coming and dodged and they continued their beef until they reached the final line and Reki won the race. 

* * *

**∞**

* * *

Two days later, Reki was woken up by his six o’clock in the morning alarm.

 _‘Geez, it’s morning already!’_ Reki thought, as he changed from his pajamas that constituted of a sleeveless top with an image of a skateboard and plain pajama shorts and his waist-length hair, is in a high ponytail. Reki then gets dressed in his regular black denim jeans, but wears a pink hoodie that says ‘ _Dope sketch.’_ Reki then looked around his room, which has only enough space for a small double bed and one bedside table. On his walls are posters of famous skateboarders, just to see if anything needs to be changed around, after a short while Reki then walks down a hallway quietly so he doesn’t wake up his younger sisters. Reki then found himself in the kitchen and the only way to describe it would be that it’s outdated and feels claustrophobic as there are a mini-fridge and freezer, on top of said fridge and freezer, there is a microwave and there is a stove on one side and only a small oven underneath the stove.

 _‘We really need to move out of this apartment only, if only I could have two jobs instead of one!’_ Reki thought to himself angrily as he was making Banana pancakes for only three people. Reki didn’t have to wait long for the pancakes to be ready, and he placed two banana pancakes (topped with maple syrup) in three different plates and walked down to the same hallway that he came to the kitchen. Reki then knocked on the door and saw his three younger sisters fast asleep in their small and single beds, the triplets bedroom as it turns out is the bigger room and beside each bed. There’s a bedside table that all has unicorn-shaped nightlights. Reki then walked to all three beds and kissed each sister on the forehead gently and told them that breakfast was ready. Reki then walked out of the triplets' room and walked back to the kitchen to pick up his little sister’s breakfast and went out from another door that conjoins with the lounge. The lounge itself is a standard size for an old apartment and it consists of a T.V that's seen better days and an old lumpy couch and a small table that you can only sit on the floor crisscrossed or kneeling. Reki counted down mentally for when his sisters left their room and it wasn’t until he reached one all three came out together. The oldest of the triplets is called Tsukihi Yokoyama and for pajamas, the four-year-old is seen wearing a pair of Disney’s “The little mermaid” long-sleeved top that says _‘Life as a Mermaid_.’ And has a pair of pink pajama trousers that has a picture of Flounder and Sebastian on the cuff of the trousers. 

While Nanaka Yokoyama is seen wearing a blue and pink unicorn long-sleeved pajama top and on the pajama trousers, some unicorns lying on crescent moons and some are jumping over the stars.

As for the youngest of the triplets Natsuko Yokoyama she is seen wearing a short-sleeved top that has an image of the moon wearing a crown that says _‘Love you to the moon and back_ while her pajama trousers have stars and planets all over and have pink cuffs at the bottom. 

The triplets then sat cross-legged once they'd noticed the food and tried but failed to eat their breakfast nicely and once they were done Reki helped them with brushing their teeth and washing their faces, it was time for them to get ready for school.

* * *

**∞**

* * *

After getting the girls dressed and Reki doing their hair it was time for the girls to go to school and on their way, the girls were telling Reki about their dreams and that their _‘friend’_ is actually a princess, and Riki being the best brother that he is, allowed his younger sisters to talk about anything and even allowed them to ride on his skateboard only that he holds two of them in his arms while the other is being piggybacked It wasn’t long until they arrived at the school. 

“Nii-chan do you have to go?” Nanaka said with tears in her eyes. Reki smiled and kneeled down to be the same level as his sisters. 

“You’ll be fine.” Reki said as he gently stroked his Nanaka’s hair, “It’s only for five hours, I’ll be on time I promise.” Reki then watched his three younger sisters entering the school doors and left for his part-time job. 

* * *

**∞**

* * *

Reki just arrived on time in front of the store. The store itself has a wooden exterior with many colorful stickers and palm trees on both sides of the shop. The door is multicolored, and there are two windows of different sizes covered in stickers. Also in the front is a blue vending machine. The interior has several shelves filled with colorful shirts, skateboards, shirts, bags, shoes, and other various products. In the middle of the shop is a table displaying folded shirts. A few chairs are near the desk in the corner of the shop. There are also several large stickers on the floor of the shop, Reki then entered the store, and there stood his manager, who turned out to be his driver from two days ago. He is seen wearing a pink top and some kind of blue denim jumpsuit. As the manager and part-timer were talking about the beef with Shadow, a customer walked in.

“Reki, can you put away the stuff in the back?” The manager asked nicely. Reki nodded in a yes. As Reki was putting things in the stock, Reki not noticing his skateboard was in the way accidentally slipped on it and it caused the skateboard to roll away. Due to this Reki didn’t have time to tell the manager and swiftly left to follow the skateboard.

“Hey!” Reki shouted as he saw a person standing outside a calligraphy store. “Can you stop that skateboard?”

The person in question stopped it and looked at the bottom of said skateboard there were many wear and tear, there is a number eight and what looked like two angels in a machine clog. 

“You saved my butt! Thank you.” Reki then noticed that the student wasn’t wearing the school uniform of the local high school but instead of some foreign school. “You’re not from here?” 

“I’m from Canada.” 

“Oh, my name is Kyan Reki, and what’s yours?”

“Langa Hasegawa.” Langa then looked at Reki and asked, “You don’t go to school?” As he noticed that Reki wasn’t at school.

“I go to school, only online though. I’ll tell you more about it back at the shop.” 

“Shop?” Langa asked.

“I work part-time at a local skateboarding shop, called Dope Sketch. They are always looking for more staff. Well only for tonight.” 

Langa accepted the offer and both teenagers walked towards the shop and after two to five minutes of walking entered the shop. However, when they got there the said manager looked at Reki and said, “The school that you’re little sisters go to finished a little earlier than normal, they're waiting for you to pick all three girls.” 

Reki looked at Langa apologetically. “I’m sorry it looks like I’ll have to leave you alone. The manager can explain more on the job for tonight if you’re still interested.” But before Reki could even leave the shop, Langa accepted the job without question. The manager then explained it's a parcel that has to be delivered on Saturday night and that Reki isn’t able to go and deliver it. 

“Why can’t Reki go?” Langa asked.

“I have three little sisters to look after,” Reki explained. “If you’d like I can take you on the tour of Okinawa… well some places while I go and pick up my sisters.” 

Langa nodded and both left the shop but not without saying goodbye to the manager and the Feenix fox. 

* * *

**∞**

* * *

“And here’s the local primary school,” Reki said while pointing at said school. 

“Your little sisters go here?”

“Yep, it’s the only school that accepts children under the age of six….” But before Reki could continue there was a scream of _“Nii-Chan!”_ by the triplets and ran across the playground and bear-hugged their brother. Langa could only stare at the family and without knowing it Langa’s stomach started to growl.

“You must be hungry,” Reki commented after hearing that growl. “Why don’t you come to my place and have a slice of cake or even have some dinner.” Reki invited Langa and as for the blue-haired couldn’t help but say yes. 

After over a fifteen-minute walk, the teenagers and toddlers arrived on what looked like a series of flats and that has seen better days. 

“My flat is on the ground floor,” Reki explained as he took out the apartment key from his bag pack. “Oh, and just to warn you the apartment may not look great, but it's home to myself and my family.”

Langa nodded and couldn’t help but wonder if Reki’s apartment looks better than the outside building and Langa couldn’t believe that this apartment was livable and had to wonder where Reki's parents were. 

“Nii-chan, I want cake,” Tsukihi demanded Reki followed the rest of siblings

“Okay, Okay.” Reki said calmly, “But I’d like all three of you to introduce to my friend okay. He’s new here and is unsure where everything is still.” Reki said as he was entering the kitchen to get out a piece of cake that he made the day before he went to pick up his little sisters from their friend's house. 

After the brief introductions and having ONE slice of cake (“No, you three you had enough cake, you need to leave room for our dinner tonight.”) It was time for Langa to go home, but not without Reki giving Langa his spare “S” entrance sticker. “You’ll need it for Saturday night,” Reki said away from little curious ears. Leaving Langa confused until he was forced to skate against Shadow and thanks to his snowboarding skill managed to win, but one thing Langa knew he needed Reki’s help.

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note 2: From my research children in Japan don’t officially start mainstream school until their at least six-years-old but for the sake of my sanity and AU I will be following the U.K school ages. If you’re wondering what the school ages here it is:  
> 3-4 years old: Nursery  
> 4-11 :Primary school  
> 11-18: secondary school  
> However, you can leave secondary school at sixteen to enter college. As for the school year in the U.K we start in September and we finish in July (including the holidays in between terms) 
> 
> Banana Pancake recipe and method: I'm not affiliated with BBC Good Food(source:https://www.bbcgoodfood.com/recipes/easy-banana-pancakes)  
> Ingredients  
> 350g self-raising flour  
> 1 tsp baking powder  
> 2 very ripe bananas  
> 2 medium eggs  
> 1 tsp vanilla extract  
> 250ml whole milk or any variant of milk if vegan  
> butter, for frying
> 
> Method  
> STEP 1: Sieve the flour, baking powder and a generous pinch of salt into a large bowl. In a separate mixing bowl, mash the very ripe bananas with a fork until smooth, then whisk in the eggs, vanilla extract and milk. Make a well in the centre of the dry ingredients, tip in the wet ingredients and swiftly whisk together to create a smooth, silky batter.  
> STEP 2:Heat a little knob of butter in a large non-stick pan over a medium heat. Add 2-3 tbsp of the batter to the pan and cook for several minutes, or until small bubbles start appearing on the surface. Flip the pancake over and cook for 1-2 mins on the other side. Repeat with the remaining batter, keeping the pancakes warm in a low oven.
> 
> STEP 3: Stack the pancakes on plates and top with the banana slices, a glug of sticky maple syrup and a handful of pecan nuts, if you like.
> 
> The triplets Pyjamas: I'm not affiliated with Amazon in anyway shape or form. I thought these pyjama sets were cute and I could see Nanaka along with her twin sister in canon wearing them!  
> Tsukihi Yokoyama: fhttps://www.amazon.co.uk/Disney-Mermaid-Pyjamas-Snuggle-Multicoloured/dp/B07GYJDF5J/ref=asc_df_B07GYJDF5J/?tag=bingshoppinga-21&linkCode=df0&hvadid=&hvpos=&hvnetw=o&hvrand=&hvpone=&hvptwo=&hvqmt=e&hvdev=c&hvdvcmdl=&hvlocint=&hvlocphy=&hvtargid=pla-4583657824376834&psc=1  
> Nanaka Yokoyama: https://www.amazon.co.uk/LitBud-Unicorn-Pajamas-Sleepwears-Nightwear/dp/B07W49PVK1/ref=pd_lpo_193_t_1/258-2187388-9011965?_encoding=UTF8&pd_rd_i=B07W3TG8M1&pd_rd_r=78af2143-03a14c36-b851-f27bc15400da&pd_rd_w=Q8u98&pd_rd_wg=heN3J&pf_rd_p=5f46aaad-3d39-458b-be15-624123b74416&pf_rd_r=WN15PWDWEJMZQ9ZHNJ7B&psc=1&refRID=WN15PWDWEJMZQ9ZHNJ7B
> 
> Natsuko Yokoyama :https://www.amazon.co.uk/Harry-Bear-Girls-Pyjamas-Snuggle/dp/B07Z3Y1WLY/ref=sr_1_22?_encoding=UTF8&c=ts&dchild=1&keywords=Girls%27%2BPyjama%2BSets&qid=1615555688&s=clothing&sr=1-22&ts_id=1730894031&th=1&psc=1


End file.
